


Keyholes and Lockpicks

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Developing Relationship, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Just Two Gals Being Pals In The Woods, Post-World War II, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Mutual isolation in the woods of the European countryside is as good a place as any to grow acquaintances.
Relationships: Susan Pevensie/Peggy Carter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Keyholes and Lockpicks

**Author's Note:**

> Susan Pevensie/Peggy Carter, alone on a mission

"You seem to know your way around the woods," Carter's voice is matter of fact, in the bland, unobtrusive way that only someone rescued from a pitfall of ivy and forgotten nettles can be.

Ordinarily, Susan would not follow any sort of social prompting that led to disclosing information about her past, but Peggy is a good sort, and they have at minimum another week to fill before see action - not a length of time comfortable to be seen as keeping secrets in.

"I grew up in them, during the war," and after, when rebuilding Narnia from its fallow state of ice and snow, and then through the last days of the blitz when England seemed a grey place indeed, but she does not elaborate on that.


End file.
